A Fool's Dance
by Boogum
Summary: Ginny Weasley swears that by hook or by crook she will get Harry to ask her to the Spring Ball. The only problem is, a certain blond haired boy is proving difficult in ignoring, and he is determined to get in her way.
1. Operation Ensnare Harry Potter

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or story.**

**Warning: None.**

**A/N: This story does not follow the plot of the HP books. **

**Operation 'Ensnare Harry Potter'**

A girl sat half hidden in the library. Her head rested on a round table next to a book which her hand held limply. A ray of golden light shone through the dusty window illuminating her deep red locks that sprawled across the table. Her creamy white skin contrasted with the black robes that slipped down her body revealing soft smooth skin with a light dusting of freckles.

Piercing grey eyes watched her from the shadows, taking in every detail. A smirk began to play on the pale face of a boy as he walked towards the table and the half-asleep girl.

Leaning forward, the sweet scent of roses tantalised his senses. He smiled to himself as he bent closer and spoke directly into her ear, "Tired?"

The girl sat up with a jerk causing the book to fall on the floor with a loud thud. She blinked and turned her deep chestnut eyes on the now laughing boy. "Oh it's you." She said gruffly.

The boy smirked, "Looks like I startled you."

"Who wouldn't be startled by that face?" The girl said grumpily.

"I know," said the boy solemnly, "My dashing good looks seem to amaze everyone."

The girl choked and looked at him, "In your dreams Malfoy."

Draco said nothing but bent down swiftly and picked up the book. "Cassandra's Secret" he read of the title. "I never figured you for a romance reader Weasley" said Draco with an amused light in his eye.

Ginny glared at him and snatched the book back, "All girls enjoy romances you idiot."

Draco laughed, "I'm sorry. You're a girl?"

Ginny huffed and grabbed her stuff. She started to move forward but was blocked by Draco's body.

"Can you move?" Ginny mumbled looking into his chest.

Draco laughed and tilted up her chin.

Ginny's heart pounded as she looked into his handsome mocking face. Why was he looking at her like that? She wondered.

His swirling grey eyes locked onto hers and his mouth curled into a small smile. Ginny felt her blood quicken and she suddenly felt light headed.

He let her face go and laughed slightly. "You're right Weasley, you are a girl."

Ginny watched him go with her mind in turmoil. Confusion swept over her and her heart raced with emotion. How was it that Draco Malfoy had unsettled her so much? Just by him touching her face she felt her senses quicken. It was as if fire had erupted in her body and took over. She shook her head slightly and took a deep breath. It was best not to think of Draco Malfoy; he was only trouble. She had more important things to worry about; like getting Harry to ask her to the Spring Ball.

Ginny walked out of the library with determination, and headed towards the Gryffindor girl's dormitories. She had a lot of work to do in making Harry notice her. He only saw her as 'Ron's little sister', the tomboyish girl who was always making sheep eyes at him (if he even saw her at all).

Ginny entered her room and flopped onto the bed tiredly. She wondered for perhaps a minute whether she should change into her pyjamas but decided she couldn't be bothered. So she closed her eyes and dreamed of a certain green-eyed bespectacled boy with messy raven coloured hair and the sweetest smile, dancing with her till the early morning hours in which they would share their first kiss.

Ginny smiled and began formulating plans to make her dream a reality.

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

The next day Ginny leapt out of bed and looked in the mirror. "It's time to start 'Operation Ensnare Harry,'" said Ginny grimly to her reflection. She knew there was a way to make him notice her, but the only problem was finding what would.

You see Ginny Weasley was not a pretty girl. She had deep red hair that was very long and was usually kept in a messy ponytail, but her face lacked the femininity of other girls. She had a rather long nose, which was lightly dusted with freckles, and her lips were rather full, making her features too overbearing. The only thing Ginny liked about her appearance were her eyes. They were of a deep chestnut colour and held a secret mischief behind them, but her eyelashes somehow spoiled the effect by being more ginger than dark and her eyebrows were a little too thick for her face.

All in all, Ginny was nothing out of the ordinary. Her clothes didn't help the matter. She had nothing sexy, or pretty. Everything she owned was either woollen, second-hand, or could have fitted in quite nicely with her Grandmother's style of fashion. Although she was short, she did not have the curves to boost her appearance. If she weren't so tomboyish, one might have called her petite, but Ginny's style was so much like her brother's that it was uncanny. (Though that might have been the old hand-me-downs work).

"You're looking like a fright my dear," the mirror wheezed.

Ginny scowled. What would a mirror know anyway? She thought to herself grumpily.

"Ginny, come on! You'll be late for breakfast!" her dorm-mate called running out of the room.

Ginny watched her go and sighed with relief. She didn't want anyone to know about her plan and face the embarrassment of having the girls laugh at her. It wasn't as if Ginny was unpopular; infact she was very well liked. But Ginny was the kind of girl who all the boys got a long with and all the girls liked because they knew she was no competition. If they ever found out she was trying to get Harry Potter to like her…well let's just say tongues would wag and she would never hear the end of it.

Ginny threw open her trunk and looked at the clothes. "What I need is something striking, but not too flashy." She mumbled to herself as she rummaged through her trunk. Her eyes alighted on a dress, which her Great Aunt Hestia had given her for her thirteenth birthday. It was well above knee-length now and was sure to attract attention. Ginny thought it was nice and girly and would be sure to get Harry's fancy.

She quickly pulled on the dress and looked in the mirror to admire the effect.

"You really need to learn the tricks of the trade my girl." The mirror laughed.

Ginny glared at the mirror, "What do you know? You're just a piece of glass that's been bewitched to have brains. You don't know anything you piece of junk!"

In truth the mirror was right. Although Ginny's dress was girly, it was really the most awful thing that was ever beheld. The dress was of a dark pink that clashed horribly with her hair and it had a large bow in the front with little lacy frills around the cap sleeves.

Ginny smiled as she looked in the mirror. Though something was missing. She didn't feel sexy, and that was an important part of the plan.

Throwing things haphazardly around the room she found the black lacy underwear her friend Melena had given her as a joke. "These will be perfect." Ginny grinned to herself. It wasn't as if she was going to run around flaunting them to everyone, but they would at least help her feel sexy; if worst came to worse, she could always use them to her advantage at some point.

Ginny looked at her hair but decided to leave it down. She once heard her brother saying that girls looked sexy with long hair. She figured she might as well use it to her advantage. She sighed as she realised she had no makeup. "I guess that will have to pass." She shrugged.

"Oh no, breakfast!" Ginny yelled as she looked at her clock.

**OOOOOOOOOOOO**

Ginny was just running down the stairs to the doors to the Great Hall when she saw Harry walking by himself to the doors. "Harry!" Ginny called.

Harry stopped and looked at Ginny. For a minute he just stared at her. (ohh it must be working, Ginny thought) and then smiled, "Hi."

Ginny walked over in what she hoped was a sexy walk; trying to sway her hips like she saw Lavender do. Unfortunately for Ginny, it made her look like she had something seriously wrong with her leg. Harry's eyebrows went up but he said nothing.

"You slept in too?" he asked conversationally.

Ginny tried to smile seductively and leaned against the wall, "No, I was just getting ready," she said in her sexiest voice.

Harry looked at her in concern, "You have a sore throat or something? You sound sick."

Ginny almost rolled her eyes in exasperation. She decided to drop the husky voice. "No I'm fine."

Harry smiled, "That's good. We have Quidditch coming up and I wouldn't want you to get sick."

Ginny smiled and tried to flick back her hair in imitation of Parvati. However it seemed Ginny was destined to embarrassment as she swept her hair back too hard, causing her to lose balance and fall on her bum in front of everyone.

Ginny closed her eyes as the laughing began. She wished the floor would just swallow her up and let her escape from her shame. Opening her eyes she saw a hand directly above her face. She smiled to herself as she realised Harry was being the gentleman and helping her up. She looked up and was shocked to see Draco Malfoy looking down at her with his hand held out to help her up. Cautiously she put her hand in his and was easily pulled to her feet. She figured he must have been hiding some strength in that skinny body of his.

"You should be more careful Weasley." Draco said carelessly.

Ginny looked at him still surprised, "Thanks," she mumbled.

She looked around frantically to see where Harry had disappeared of to but could not see him.

"Looking for Potter?" asked Draco, his trademark smirk in place.

"What? I wasn't looking for Harry." Ginny said dismissively. The last thing she wanted was for her Draco Malfoy to find out she was trying to get Harry's fancy; she'd had enough taunting from him on that point.

Draco laughed and gave her a mock wave as he walked away.

Ginny watched as he walked through the doors and scowled to herself. If she had to fall over on her butt in front of everyone Harry could have at least helped her. That way she wouldn't have to have touched Draco. What was with him anyway? She wondered. Why would he even help her in the first place? She was a Weasley, a blood traitor. His kind didn't associate with her, let alone help her of the ground. Ginny frowned. Things were just too confusing at the moment with him.

Ginny walked into the Great Hall and sat down at her usual place at Gryffindor Table. Hermione looked up and smiled and then saw what Ginny was wearing. "Ginny what on Earth are you wearing?" Hermione asked purely shocked.

"It's a new style I'm trying. Do you like it?" Ginny asked earnestly.

Hermione saw Ginny's desperate expression and tried to smile, "Uhh yeah…it's really um feminine."

Ginny nodded satisfied. "I know. I thought I would try something different."

"It's certainly different…" Hermione said trailing off as she looked at the hideous dress.

Ginny began to wolf down her breakfast like a true Weasley. Hermione averted her eyes from the grotesque sight and started to talk to Harry. Ron soon entered the conversation and an all out battle started out. Ginny soon became lost in her thoughts as she listened to them bicker. She imagined an old movie appearing and Hermione and Ron were the main actors.

**Ron**: Stop being such a know-it-all. You know you're smarter then us. You don't need to rub it in.

_**What he really meant**: I love you. Let's make out on the table._

**Hermione**: Ron would you stop being so childish. Eventually you'll have to take responsibility for your own work.

**_What she really meant:_** I love you too. Let's snog.

Ginny was interrupted from her little musings by Neville accidentally vanishing the table leg; causing the whole table to collapse.

"OH NEVILLE" The Gryffindors chanted in unison.

Neville's bright red face appeared covered in food. "Sorry," he mumbled apologetically.

Ginny saw Harry stand up and ran over to catch up with him. Now was her chance, she thought. She would ask him to go with her for a walk and if that didn't give him the opportunity well…there was always plan B.

"Hey Harry. Wait up." Ginny hollered.

Harry stopped and looked at Ginny.

Ginny played with a strand of hair and looked at him nervously, "Umm do you wanna go for a walk with me later. At lunch?"

"Sure," Harry shrugged.

Ginny let out a sigh of relief. "Great. I'll meet you by the lake."

Harry nodded, "See you round Ginny." He called over his shoulder as he was dragged away by Ron.

Ginny smiled to herself and walked away happily; she did not notice the pair of gray eyes watching her every move.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO **

Ginny walked down to the lake nervously. She had tried doing her hair nicely in honour of asking Harry on a date. (Though he probably didn't realise it). Ginny held her breath as she saw him standing by the clear crystal water. His emerald green eyes staring out into the distance as the wind whipped through his hair. She smiled; Harry really was just like the hero in all the books. Brave, loyal and although he wasn't exactly handsome, she admired him greatly.

"Hi" She said coming to stand next to him.

Harry smiled, "You wanted to go for a walk?"

Ginny nodded and together they began walking around the lake. Ginny tried to talk to Harry about things girls talk about on dates but she really had no clue as to what to say. Harry also seemed totally clueless and it occurred to Ginny that she really didn't know that much about him.

She frowned to herself. Things weren't really going to plan. She was supposed to be captivating him, not discussing the weather. She was getting tired and frustrated. She had tried being girly with him but he had not noticed. She had tried sending him seductive glances and he asked her if something was stuck in her eye. The boy was obviously clueless as to what she was trying to do and so Ginny decided things called for desperate measures.

"Ohh I dropped my wand." Ginny cried and slowly bent down to retrieve it, allowing Harry a nice view of her bum. Unfortunately the wind blew at the same time and her dress blew up to reveal the black lacy underwear.

Ginny stood up and looked at Harry who was, funnily enough, looking in the complete opposite direction and seemed to be lost to all around him. Ginny scowled to herself. He hadn't even noticed her bending over so obviously. Someone else had, as she heard the familiar and annoying drawl of Draco Malfoy say softly to her as he walked past, "Nice underwear Weasley."

Ginny went crimson and looked at Harry to see how he would react."Shall we go?" he asked.

Ginny wondered if he even had noticed anything. Really she was beginning to wonder if Harry was even all there in the head. He seemed so interested in daydreaming that she decided things had really come to her last resort; plan B.

"Um Harry…Do you want to come with me to the Quidditch Pitch to do some training?" she asked smiling cheerfully.

"Uhh sure but later ok? I've really got to go. I've got a potions essay due for Snape which I just remembered." Said Harry apologetically.

Ginny smiled, "That's fine. How about 5pm?" she asked hopefully.

Harry nodded and quickly walked off in the direction of the castle.

Ginny sighed. She realised Harry was just worrying about that essay. That's why he was so preoccupied during their walk. It didn't matter, she would work things out tonight with him. The Spring Ball was in two days and Ginny had to get him tonight.

**A/N: I do realise that Draco and Ginny do not follow how the books has portrayed them, but 'this is my story and I'll write what I want to, write what I want to'….. Ok I'll stop. But you get the picture.**


	2. Plan B

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or story.**

**Warning: None.**

**A/N: This story does not follow the plot of the HP books. **

**Plan B**

Ginny walked around the Quidditch pitch distractedly. She didn't want to have to resort to this because it would be the most daring thing she would ever do in her life; not to mention if it failed she would be the laughing stock of the whole school.

Plan B was not going to be easy. It would mean cornering Harry in the changing rooms and using any means necessary to go with her. Basically she was going to kidnap him and either keep him there till he agreed to go with her or try seduce him so he says yes. It wasn't an exactly full-proof plan but it was the best she could come up with.

Ginny stopped pacing as footsteps could be heard coming closer. She quickly ran to the changing rooms and waited behind the open door. She had it all planned. Harry would walk in unexpectedly. She would lock the door andtry seduce him.She figured she could work things out from there.

Ginny waited nervously as she heard the footsteps coming closer and closer. Finally Harry walked into the changing rooms. She could see his outline through the crack in the door and watched him walk further in to the room.

Quickly she slammed the door shut and locked it with her wand.

"What are you doing?" His voice said bewildered from behind her.

"Harry I-" said Ginny as she turned around. Her mouth dropped open as she saw not Harry but Draco Malfoy standing in the middle of the room looking confused.

"What?" Draco asked laughing slightly.

"You." Ginny said horrified. "You're not meant to be here."

"I'm sorry did I spoil your kidnapping of whatever poor person was going to be left here." Draco said in mocking accents.

"Oh shutup," Ginny sighed placing a hand on her head. "I can't let this get out," she mumbled to herself.

"What's that?" Draco said pricking up his ears.

"Accio Draco's wand" Ginny shouted.

They watched as his wand soared through the air and landed neatly in Ginny's open hand.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Weasley?" Draco asked looking at her sharply.

"Well I can't let you go blabbing this to everyone." Ginny said annoyed.

"So what are you going to do," Draco asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Kidnap you till you promise not to tell. Or until I think of something" Ginny shrugged.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Really little Weasley you could be more creative."

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked genuinely confused.

"You wanted to get Potter so you were going to lure him here? What were you going to do then? Seduce him?" Draco smirked.

Ginny blushed, "I don't know what you are talking about."

Draco sighed, "You have a lot to learn. You can't just seduce boys and expect them to like you."

"I didn't," retorted Ginny annoyed.

"No but that is what you were going to do, wasn't it?" Draco asked laughing.

"Oh what would you know?" Ginny huffed. "You ruined everything. And now I'm stuck here with you wondering what I'm going to do to fix this."

"Oh come on. My company isn't that bad." Draco said in mock offended tones.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "You are such an arrogant jerk that it is impossible to enjoy your company.

Draco laughed softly and walked closer to her, "Really? And here I was beginning to believe you didn't hate me so much."

Ginny looked up into his face and felt her blood quicken. He was so close she could see the flecks of blue sprinkled in his gray eyes as they looked deep into hers. She watched, as his mouth came closer to hers until finally she could feel his lips pressed against her own in a soft kiss. Her senses were on fire as he deepened the kiss. Dizzily she wrapped her arms around him and lost herself into the passion of the moment.

Draco placed one arm around her waist pulling her closer as his other hand slid up her side, causing Ginny to feel electric shocks run up through her spine.

Finally he pulled himself away. "You don't need to pretend to be something you're not to get a boy's attention little Weasley." Draco whispered in her ear.

Ginny felt breathless and looked at him still slightly dazed.

He smiled and walked over to the door. Ginny realised he had his wand in his hand and realised why he had kissed her.

"You pig!" She yelled angrily.

He laughed, "Believe me Weasley; if I had wanted the wand I could have just wrestled it off you quite easily. I kissed you because I wanted to, not because I needed the wand."

Ginny watched him leave feeling confused. She didn't really understand Draco. Was he just using another method to tease her? Or did he actually like her? She couldn't be sure and felt hurt at the possible reason that he just might have taken advantage of her because he could; it seemed a Dracoish thing to do. And yet he had sounded sincere when he said he kissed her because he wanted to. But what did that imply? Did he like her? Or was he just looking for a quick snog?

Ginny placed a hand to her head and left the changing rooms, completely forgetting all about meeting Harry.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

Draco walked to his dorm with a small smile on his face. He didn't really know how he felt about the little Weasley, only that he admired her greatly and yes even her looks. He knew a lot of people thought Ginny a plain even ugly girl who was not worth the notice of the boys while there were beautiful girls like the Patil twins around. But Draco didn't care. He had seen scores of beautiful girls but none of them could ever compare to Ginny Weasley.

Draco had longed to run his fingers through her long fiery red hair, to count every freckle on her nose and most of all to kiss her large soft lips. To Draco, Ginny Weasley was beautiful in everyway. She may not be tall or have long legs. She didn't evenhave boobs practically but she was perfect in his eyes.

He had watched her for a while now. He didn't know exactly when it was he realised Ginny Weasley was the most captivating girl he had ever seen, he only knew that gradually she became more beautiful to him each time he saw her; whether she was flying on her broomstick practising Quidditch, or simply talking with her friends, Draco had become enamoured with Ginny Weasley.

However he had to admit that today had given him pause. Instead of seeing the usual spunky girl he had grew to admire, he had been faced with some Pansy Parkinson replica; even the dress looked like something from her wardrobe and looked just as awful. And then there was the terrible sexy act she was trying to portray. Poor sweet Ginny just looked ridiculous, much like Pansy did when she tried to seduce Draco. But things had worked out. He had realised what she had been trying to do and promptly interrupted her little plans by meeting her in placeof Harry.

And so it was with great pleasure that Draco had seized the opportunity in kissing Ginny Weasley. He smiled again as he remembered how easily she had succumbed to his kiss.

"But she likes Potter. The idiot obviously doesn't realise how much she likes him… This just might give me the edge I need." Draco said to himself thoughtfully and began to formulate his own plans.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Ginny sat on her bed reading a book. She realised she had been reading the same line three times in a row and sighed.

Standing up she went to put the book on her dressing table but it fell on the floor with a thud. Distracted Ginny went to get changed and promptly dropped her robes on the floor instead of getting in the trunk.

She sat down at the mirror and began brushing her hair. Her eyes seemed to glaze over and she dropped the hairbrush.

"Oh! It wasn't that good a kiss anyway!" She huffed angrily and stood up and sat back on the bed.

She saw a letter addressed to her and stared. "What's this?" She muttered picking it up.

Opening up the letter Ginny saw written in what was clearly a male's writing,

_Ginny,_

_Sorry about today._

_I was wondering if you would go with me to the ball? I know how shy you get about these things so I figured I would write it instead of asking you. I hope you don't mind? _

_I've already bought a dress for you so you don't have to worry about that._

Ginny looked at the letter slightly confused. "Where is the signature?" she said annoyed.

"Could it be Harry? He would be silly enough to forget to sign it. And he did say sorry about today. And it does look very much like his writing so who else could it be?" Ginny asked herself.

She smiled and realised that today wasn't such a waste. She still got Harry to ask her to the Spring Ball.

Her heart plummeted as she remembered the kiss with Malfoy and she looked at the letter again.

"Oh stop thinking about him." Ginny scolded herself, "So yes I admit he is a good kisser but he was being a complete jerk to you. Just forget him and go with Harry. It's what you've always dreamed about isn't it…?"

Ginny sighed andlay back on the bed. "Ohh Malfoy why did you have to complicate things so much?" Ginny asked no one in particular.

**OOOOOOOOOO **

That night Ginny had a very strange dream….

_Ginny looked at Harry and smiled, "You dance amazingly."_

_Harry grinned, "You don't need to lie Ginny. I know I'm a terrible dancer."_

_Ginny smiled and said nothing._

_After some time Harry whispered in her ear, "Do you want to go for a walk?"_

_Ginny nodded her head and together they left the dance hall. They walked outside and Ginny smiled at the beautiful blossoms covering the trees. The fountain had been bewitched so that each spout of water erupted into tiny blossoms made of water._

_"It's beautiful isn't it?" Ginny asked._

_Harry nodded and leaned forward taking Ginny's face gently in his hands. Slowly he began to kiss her but something wasn't right._

_"What? What's the matter? Harry asked._

_"Nothing…" Ginny said puzzled._

_Harry smiled and leaned back in to kiss her but it just felt wrong to Ginny. The kiss was empty of passion and emotion. Ginny realised that she wanted to be kissing Draco and not Harry._

_Suddenly the kiss changed and Ginny realised that it was Draco kissing her and not Harry. His hands wrapped around her pulling her close. She sighed happily and kissed him fervently as the passion took over._

Ginny woke up startled. "What is wrong with me? Am I…am I falling for Malfoy?"

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Please review**.


	3. Deceit And Confusion

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or story.**

**Warning: None.**

**A/N: Just to let you know this story is for a contest on the Third Floor Corridor. I don't think I wrote that anywhere lol. Anyway on to the chapter…**

**Deceit And Confusion**

Ginny walked dazedly down to the Great Hall. Her mind was feeling particularly confused from yesterday's events. The dream and the kiss still fresh in her mind was making her dread when she would next see Draco again. Not to mention she had no clue on how she was going to act around Harry. It seemed so strange that after dreaming for months that he would notice her and take her to the ball, when he finally did, she felt empty rather then bursting with happiness. She wondered if this was normal for girls to feel this way when their crush finally noticed them.

Ginny sat down at her seat still musing over everything that had happened. Really she could pinpoint all this confusion back to Draco. If he had just left her alone, none of these feelings would be there. She would be happily going to the ball with Harry and would have no second thoughts. But then she would remember Draco's parting words. He told her that she didn't have to change herself to get a boy's attention and that was exactly what she did to get Harry. This made her worry that he would not like the real her and all the confusion would sweep over her again.

"Why does everything have to be so difficult for me?" Ginny shouted

Everyone in the Great Hall looked at her curiously. A few laughed while the people sitting by her at Gryffindor table looked shocked.

"Is something wrong Ginny?" Hermione asked concerned.

"I'm fine." Ginny said furiously as she stood up and stomped out of the Great Hall. She needed time to think and the best place to do that was the Quidditch Pitch.

**OOOOOOOOO**

Ginny smiled as the wind whipped through her hair. She always enjoyed coming out here and just flying for hours. She came out here often to just cool down or to think. It was the best place to be alone.

"You come out here often?"

Ginny stopped flying and turned around. The one person she did not want to see stood directly below her looking at her with that same smirk.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ginny asked coming to hover slowly by him.

Draco shrugged, "The pleasure of your company."

"I'm not really in the mood," Ginny said grumpily.

Draco laughed, "Clearly, after the spectacle you made in the Great Hall."

Ginny scowled at him but said nothing.

"So what's up?" Draco asked. Ginny thought she saw a flicker of concern in his usually emotionless eyes.

Ginny sighed and got of the broom. "Surely even you could guess."

Draco frowned for a minute, "Look Weasley, if this is about yesterday-"

"Oh don't start." Ginny cut in. "I know what you're going to say."

Draco seemed shocked by her sudden outburst but Ginny ignored him. "You're going to say that it was all a mistake right?"

Draco opened his mouth to retort but Ginny silenced him. "Of course you wouldn't have actually wanted to kiss me. I know I'm not pretty or smart and I know I'm not girly or sexy. And you thought you could take advantage of me right?"

Draco looked at Ginny who was becoming more hysterical as she spoke. Tears were burning her eyes and her voice was growing louder with each outburst.

"Everyone just ignores me so why shouldn't you? All that stuff you said to me was just lies so you could get out of the changing rooms. I mean you're a Malfoy, why would you bother with me?"

Ginny was quietly sobbing now. She didn't know why she had gotten so upset. Possibly it was because Draco was acting like nothing had happened and she had been thinking about him since the fateful kiss. The confusion of everything and worrying about tomorrow had made her an emotional wreck. And now here she was pouring her love-life worries into Draco's ears, the last person who she would even talk to.

Draco walked forward and took her face in his hands. "Weasley you really need to learn when to shutup."

Ginny glared at him and was about to retort but was promptly silenced by Draco's mouth crashing onto hers. She stiffened slightly but relaxed as he slid his hands from her face to pull her closer to him.

He pulled himself away and smiled at her slightly, "Does that satisfy your questions?"

Ginny looked up at him flushed.

Draco smirked, "I have to get to potions. I'll see you round Weasley."

Ginny watched him go feeling more confused than ever. "Why does he always have to run off like that?" Ginny said to no one in particular.

She sighed and realised she was late to Transfiguration. Putting her broomstick away she walked up to the school and with a great stab of guilt remembered that Harry had asked her to go to the ball. After all that effort was she just going to forget about Harry, her one true love, and go with Draco? A boy who until now had made her life hell and only seemed to be just lately nice to her. If you called snogging her senseless everytime they met being nice….

"Ginevra Weasley, are you just going to stand there, or are you going to come in the class and join the rest of us?"

Ginny jumped and looked up at the furious face of Professor McGonagall.

"Sorry Professor," Ginny mumbled as she quickly ran in the class and sat down by her friend Melena, a pretty brunette with large hazel eyes.

"Ginny, what's up with you lately?" Melena asked from behind the badger they were changing into a tea cosy.

Ginny looked at Melena debating whether she should tell her or not.

"Well? What was with that whole thing in the Great Hall this morning?" Melena asked curiously.

Ginny sighed, "I'm having boy problems."

"Boy problems? Like what?" Melena asked.

"Well there's this boy who I really like. I mean I've liked him for so long and then finally he notices me. But then there's this other boy that just comes out of nowhere and suddenly decides to kiss me and now everything is so complicated. I don't know what to do." Ginny ended desperately.

Melena looked at her piercingly, "You're having second thoughts about this boy aren't you?"

"Well he did kiss me. I mean I can't just ignore that. It's more than what Ha- my crush has done."

Melena laughed, "Well I'm sure things will work out Ginny. Just remember, sometimes the person you like isn't always the right one for you. If this guy kissed you, he obviously likes you. The guy you had a crush on has done nothing. Doesn't that say something?"

"Yeah but he's shy round girls." Ginny said defensively.

Melena snorted, "I can't imagine you with a shy guy Ginny, you'd walk all over him."

Ginny shrugged. "I don't know. I guess it doesn't matter. It's not like Dr- that guy has asked me to the dance."

Melena frowned, "I guess." She leaned forward and looked at Ginny seriously, "I know you really like this guy Ginny but I wouldn't want you to get your hopes up ok?"

Ginny nodded, "I know. So um how about that badger…"

**OOOOOOOOOOOO**

"You've been awfully cosy with the little Weasley," Blaise said slyly, "Just what are you doing?"

Draco looked at Blaise with a smirk, "Well that really is none of your business Zabini. Pass me the scarab beetles."

Blaise handed over the scarab beetles and gave Draco a quick piercing look. "You like her don't you?"

Draco was silent as he mashed his beetles, purposely avoiding Blaise's gaze. Blaise started to laugh, "Admit it. You like the little Weasley."

Draco looked at him, "Ok yes I admit she intrigues me."

"I'm sure that's not all she does for you." Blaise snorted.

A couple of Gryffindors glared at him and Blaise merely waved mockingly at them before turning back to Draco. "So you going to ask her to the dance?"

Draco laughed, "I already did, though I don't think she's figured it out yet."

"What do you mean?" Blaise asked curiously.

"I mean, the girl thinks she is in love with Potter." Draco said somewhat dryly.

Harry looked around at the sound of his name and Draco gave him a very rude hand gesture his mother would have been most displeased with.

Blaise laughed, "So what did you do?"

Draco looked at him smirking, "What else? I wrote a note in Potter's handwriting so she would think it is him and didn't sign it so when I reveal myself she can't say I lied."

"You couldn't of just asked her normally?" Blaise asked rolling his eyes.

"No because I want her to realise that she likes me more than Potter. This way I can charm her while she thinks Potter is asking her without her trying to get Potter still." Draco looked at Blaise with a satisfied expression.

Blaise looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "It seems a lot of work for just a Weasley. But I guess if you dig her then go for it."

"Well I will," Draco said simply, "Now pass me the caterpillars."

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

Ginny walked annoyed through the corridors. She hadn't had a chance to talk to Harry yet. It seemed everytime she went to go talk to him, a group of Slytherins would always be in the way. It was really quite odd. The last time she saw him coming out of the boy's bathroom, it was the perfect opportunity to talk to him about the ball but no sooner did she get close to him then who else but Blaise Zabini should bang into her. To make things worse, he began talking to her about the danger of walking around corners because you would bang into people. Ginny had tried to get past him but he would not let her past, or for that matter would he shutup. So Ginny had resorted to pushing him out of the way but to her disappointment Harry had gone.

Ginny sighed as she collapsed on her bed. She would just find him tomorrow and ask him whether he was really serious about this Ball buisness. She hadn't forgotten about Draco but she figured if he wanted to go with her then he would ask her.

"And he can't just kiss me and expect me to fall at his feet!" Ginny said to herself, "Even if he does kiss amazingly…but that's no excuse!"

"You tell him," the mirror wheezed.

Ginny giggled as she tried to imagine Harry just grabbing her and kissing her like Draco did. No matter how much she tried the image wouldn't come. Harry was just too sweet and shy when it came to girls.

"He'd be more likely to run away," Ginny choked.

Even though Harry was the great hero of the wizarding world, he would never act like those heroes in the books who would fly into the ball and carry of his lover on a broomstick. She giggled again as she realised, funnily enough, that she could imagine Draco doing that. Even though he was a stuck-up arrogant jerk, he certainly didn't lack in the passionate side of things.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Please review.**


	4. Dancing Under The Stars

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or story.**

**Warning: None.**

**A/N: Just to let you know this story is for a contest on the Third Floor Corridor. I don't think I wrote that anywhere lol. And can I just say thank you so much to everyone has reviewed. Not only are you my most favourite people in the world right now but also you have pushed me to get this chapter done quickly just for you! Enjoy….**

**Dancing Under The Stars**

"Oh wow who sent it?" A girl asked excitedly.

"I dunno but isn't it beautiful?" another girl squealed close to Ginny's ear.

Ginny opened her eyes groggily to see her dorm mates circled around something she couldn't see.

"What are you all looking at?" Ginny asked sitting up in her bed.

"Oh Ginny who sent it?"

"Can you try it on?"

"I didn't even know you were going"

Ginny looked at them puzzled, "Woah woah woah! What's going on?"

"Who sent you the gorgeous dress of course?" a girl with a pigtail asked.

Ginny's eyes nearly popped out of her head as she saw the dress in all it's majestic glory hanging on the wall.

"Better close your mouth Ginny before you start drooling," A girl giggled.

Ginny stood out of the bed and walked over to the dress in awe. "It's beautiful," she whispered.

"I bet it will look even better on." The girl with the pigtail said grinning.

Ginny couldn't help it; she grinned too.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO **

"You know Draco I think you owe me." Blaise said huffily.

Draco smirked, "Think of it as helping a friend."

"I'm a Slytherin. I don't do happy clappy friend things. Now you owe me." Blaise said rudely.

"Alright. I will get you the date with Luna. Though why you wanted to go with that crazy-"

"Hey I didn't say anything rude about little Weasel." Blaise interrupted.

"You just called her Weasel," Draco retorted.

"So do you!" Blaise said angrily.

"…. Oh yeah." Draco looked at Blaise, "Well only I am allowed to, so there."

"Yeah well I'm the only one allowed to call Luna crazy." Blaise responded.

"Fine."

"Fine."

Pansy rolled her eyes, "You two are so immature."

"Hey" Draco and Blaise said in unison.

Pansy looked at them with a raised eyebrow, "What? You're arguing about who can get smart to the girl they like? It's ridiculous. If these poor girls are going to be stuck with dolts like you for the dance, I might just go tell them your plans."

"You wouldn't," Blaise said eyeing her suspiciously.

"Oh yes I would." Pansy smirked looking at Blaise evilly.

"Come on Pans, we're just having some fun." Draco said shrugging.

"These are girl's feelings your playig with. I don't care if they are Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, no girl deserves to be treated how you fools treat them." Pansy flared as she closed her book and stomped off.

"Must be that time of the month," Blaise commented.

Draco nodded his head, "I've got a plan to kick in motion. I'll see you round Blaise."

Blaise waved as Draco left the common room. "I just hope everything goes according to plan," Blaise muttered quietly before making his own way to the Great Hall.

**OOOOOOOOOOOO**

Ginny staredat her watch nervously. She had, much to her displeasure, not seen Harry that day as she had been late to breakfast and he was no where to be found at lunch. It was the last class of the day and after this she would be racing up to the Gryffindor Tower to change into her dress and meet Harry… That is of course if Snape would just get the lesson over with.

"Class dismissed." Snape spat as though the words were poison to his mouth.

Ginny and Melena ran out of the room giggling, "Really if the great git hates us so much, why does he always try and make us stay in their with him?"

"Who knows," Ginny shrugged, "I think he's just bitter."

"Umm Ginny" Melena said coming to stop.

"Yes?" Ginny asked.

"You never did tell me who you were going to the ball with…"

Ginny looked at her puzzled, "Why?"

Melena frowned, "Well from what it sounded like, it seemed you were going with Harry but…"

Ginny followed her gaze and saw Harry snogging none other then Pansy Parkinson in the shadowed corner. "What?" she mumbled confused.

"I'm sorry Ginny." Melena said comfortingly.

Ginny just gaped at the sight before her, "But he asked me…."

"It would seem you've been ditched," their friend Christine said coming up from behind to look at the display before them.

"I wouldn't count on that." Blaise said slyly as he put and arm around Ginny.

"What?" Ginny said jumping away from Blaise (who smirked)

"Well Weasley, maybe you should read that note again?" Blaise grinned and waved to them as he walked away whistling 'Footloose' loudly.

Ginny stared at her friends, "I've been such a twit. Of course!"

"Of course what?" Christine asked blankly, "And why in Merlin's name was that Slytherin singing footloose. Isn't that a muggle song?"

Melena nodded at Christine, "Yeah it is. Woah Ginny what are you doing?" she asked distracted as Ginny began to run down the hall.

"Draco Malfoy sent me the note and now I am going to make him pay!" Ginny screamed.

Melena and Christine looked at each other darkly, "She's lost it."

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

Ginny Weasley had it all planned out. She realised as soon as Blaise let slip that remark that she had been duped. She knew what Draco's writing looked like and it was nothing like the note she had received but Blaise had implied that Draco had written it and she had to believe him. After all there was no one else to choose from.

Now anyone will tell you that Ginny was never the best at planning evil deeds. Infact she was useless. Although she had always followed Fred and George on their little escapades, she could never actually think of the brilliant plans herself, or carry them through for that matter. Her evil plan included wearing the dress (because who would miss the chance in wearing a beautiful dress, even if it was purchased by a Malfoy), trying to look presentable (though she was going to need Melena's help with that) and then she was going to make Draco Malfoy jealous, (Hey I said she wasn't good at planning evil deeds.

So Ginny quickly changed into the dress with glee as she pictured Draco's face. Of course he had bought the dress for her but he had not seen it on her, which was an entirely different matter.

Melena walked in and smirked, "Well Ginny you're going to blow them away."

Ginny smiled, "It really is beautiful a dress. I actually feel pretty in it."

"Not pretty. Stunning!" Melena said enthusiastically. "Now let me get your hair and make up done and you'll be the belle of the ball."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

Ginny stoodimpatiently in the ballroom. It was an understatement to say she was angry; she was furious. Not only had Draco played with her emotions but also the stupid smarmy git had not even turned up to the ball. After all the effort of buying her a dress he doesn't even show?

"Arghh I'm going to kill him! He always ruins my plans!" Ginny exclaimed exasperated.

Hermione looked at her concerned, "Ginny stop being so fidgety, you haven't danced once and-"

"I'm waiting for someone." Ginny growled.

"Who?" Hermione asked confused.

"Draco Malfoy the sneaky git, and if he does show his face he'd better watch it because I'm going to smack his sorry arse to the moon."

"I hope you're implying in bed." Draco said slyly from behind her.

Ginny jumped and blushed crimson to the very roots of her hair, "No I did not mean in bed and-"

Ginny could only stare. There was Draco Malfoy, in full dressrobes, sitting on his broom in mid-air in the ballroom looking completely unruffled. Ginny watched his face form the all-so-famous-Slytherin smirk as he looked at her.

"What are you doing?" she asked incredulously.

"Stealing you from the ball" Draco shrugged.

Ginny laughed as she took the hand he held out to her and jumped on the broom.

Draco gave a mock salute to the students in the ballroom who all stood open-mouthed as they stared at the spectacle. Neville dropped his glass on Crabbe's foot who didn't even seem to notice. Blaise and Luna grinned and gave them a cheery wave. Ron stood next to Hermione looking like he had just swallowed a vile of bubotuber pus and Severus Snape appeared to have fainted.

Draco laughed, "Let us go my lady"

Ginny giggled and wrapped her arms around Draco's waist as the sped off outside the castle window.

Draco slowed down as they came to the lake and smiled at her. "You look beautiful tonight."

And for once he was telling the truth. The dress was made of very soft forest green velvet. It was long and flared out slightly at the back. There was gold edging woven through with the dark green material in an elaborate design on the part of the dress that cut across her shoulders perfectly shaping her body, as it disguised her lack of womanly assets. She wore no jewellery and her hair was styled in the Grecian styles with curls that perfectly framed her face. Her eyes were given the smoky effect, bringing out the deep chestnut brown colour beautifully. Her lips were delicately shaded red, making them more kissable then ever. Ginny was indeed beautiful, looking like a goddes, rather then the tomboy.

"You had me worried there. I was afraid you were going ditch me." Ginny said quietly.

Draco smiled and tilted up her chin just like he had done those few days ago, "Well I remembered how much you liked those romantic heroes and to be honest I didn't feel like putting up with all the staring."

Ginny laughed, "Well I was just about ready to swear murder for you."

Draco leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips, "I know. But you know Ginny; you should really leave the evil deeds to me. I don't think your plan would have worked."

Ginny looked up at him, "And why not?"

"Because I'm a Malfoy and we don't do jealous. We just cut out everyone else." Draco said before taking her into his arms and kissing her passionately.

After several minutes of passionate snogging Ginny looked up at Draco as she leaned into his shoulder. "You know I never got to dance."

Draco looked down at her smiling. "Well we can't have that."

He stepped away from her and bowed, "Ginevra Weasley, my fiery goddess. May I have the honour of your hand in this dance."

Ginny curtseyed and took his hand, "Of course you may kind sir."

Draco smiled and pulled her towards him as they began to waltz slowly.

Ginny leaned against his chest happily. Really things couldn't have turned out better. Even though everyone of her plans seemed to collapse in a big pile of poo, she had managed to achieve everything she hadset out to do. Instead of ensnaring Harry Potter, she had unknowingly ensnared Draco Malfoy. Instead of kidnapping Harry and kissing him senseless, she had ended up kidnapping Draco and being kissed senseless.

Then there was the ball. She had planned on dancing with other boys to teach Draco a lesson, but she realised that would have annoyed her more and how many girls did you know that could say they had been stolen from a ball on a broomstick?

To find herself in the arms of Draco Malfoy, dancing under the stars was more then she could ever have asked for when she first started out on this foolish mission. After all the embarrassment and confusion she had gone through these past few days, she would not take any of it back, because she was exactly where she wanted to be. In the arms of someone who loved her and who she loved back.

**END**

**A/N: A big thank you to all who reviewed and read this story. I had a lot of fun writing it and I hope you got just as much enjoyment from reading it.**


End file.
